Dealing With the Maniac
by HeavenlySeraphim
Summary: (A series of short stories involving Legion) After Anna caught Aloysius' attention about a Grand Hero Battle, and that the Hero available could be of use to her, everyone involved begins to slowly regret their choice of recruiting him. No one wants to deal with the Maniac.
1. Chapter 1 (Introduction 1)

**Hey! Thanks for deciding to read this, really means a lot! If you're wondering why I don't have any characters listed in the story info, it's because Legion isn't on the list. I decided not to bother. Either way though, another thing to note is that the Summoners' name here is Aloysius.**

 **Now that we have all that cleared up, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Aloysius!" Anna called to me, holding a piece of parchment.

"Yeah?" I replied, turning to her.

"Remember how you were saying you needed an axe unit for your team?" She asked, anticipation gripping her tone.

"And how you said you were 'too busy'? Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I found you a replacement!" She handed me the paper, looking excited.

I looked down to the sheet. _Legion: Masked Maniac. He sounds like the life of the party…_

"...Legion? Wait, this is one of those Grand Hero Battles, right?" I asked.

"Mhm! You missed a couple of them, but now's the perfect time, and the perfect Hero!"

"Do you know anything about this guy, there isn't much information here," I asked.

"Hmm… If I remember correctly, he's from the World of Mystery, and once tried to kill the Hero King; Marth, by ambushing him with his 'brothers'." She used air-quotes when saying that.

"Jeez. That's pretty intense."

"Yeah, but I'm sure he isn't that bad. Go get your team ready, I'll show you the way when you're prepped." Anna proclaimed, turning on her heels and walking away.

 _Now, what did Anna rope me into this time?_


	2. Chapter 2 (Introduction 2)

The Grand Hero Battle was finally over. I hit the ground, mentally and physically exhausted. The Heroes I brought along were wise to do the same. Cut up, bruised, and heaving through burning lungs.

"They just kept _coming_!" Corring heaved, letting her Dragonstone tumble to the stone floor.

"I'm just glad we made it out alive." Merric sighed, looking over his tattered cloak.

"Heh… All's well that ends well!" Eliwood sputtered through labored breaths, leaning on Durandal like his life depended on it.

"It was pretty intense… but we made it!" Felicia tried to brighten the mood.

God, I wasn't expecting so many of them. They really didn't go down without a fight, either. Legion better be worth it, because this is just ridiculous.

In the center of the room we fought for our lives in, there was a green orb. Might've been dropped by the last enemy, but I was way too euphoric with our victory to notice. I walked over and picked it up slowly.

"Well, here's our spoils, ladies and germs." I turned back to the Heroes, holding the green orb in the palm of my hand, "Now let's get back to the castle."

* * *

I had a small crowd out for this summoning. A handful of Heroes who caught wind of the little event. Usually, I do summonings on specific days, but why wait? Already had the one orb ready and willing.

I removed Breidablik from my back pocket and loaded the small green ball into the chamber. The crowd waits in anticipation, deathly quiet. Raising the barrel, I aimed down the small stone tablet used in Summoning rituals.

 _Fire_.

The kick was weak, pitifully so. I watched the small ring of colours flying towards the stone slab. There was a pause, as smoke dramatically rolled. A sudden flash, large but quick. _And there he was_.

"Whuh? Whoses are youses? We are Legion… and we are Legion too. Uwee hee hee!" He greeted... oddly.

 _Wah...?_


	3. Chapter 3 (An Endurance Test)

"Oh, Marth! Do you have a minute?" Aloysius called from across the hall. I had my head down, and didn't notice her until now.

"Of course. What is it?" I replied.

"Uhh, it's about the new Hero. I heard from Anna that you might know 'im."

"Perhaps. What's his name?"

"Legion."

… _Oh._

"Yes… I know him. He tried to kill me, my knights, and specifically a man named Horace. I'd be careful around him." _And I'll have to try my best to avoid him_.

"Uhh, I see. Thanks for the info… and the warning." Aloysius nodded, looking a bit more worried than when she started the conversation.

 _Why him? He's the furthest thing from a Hero…_

* * *

My mind drifted to after that battle, when Kris found that masquerade mask. I was so lost in thought, I almost walked past the training hall. Lord Ephraim has invited me to a friendly sparring match.

Walking inside, I saw a handful of people. Specifically Ephraim; standing in a rough sparring circle marked in with white chalk.

"Ah, Marth!" He waved over.

"Hello, Ephraim. Did I keep you waiting?" I asked.

"No, not at all. To be fair, though, Erika stopped by for a quick chat."

"Well, that's good. How about we get started?" Walking to the weapons rack, I took a practice sword.

"Right." Ephraim looked more focused now, holding his practice spear tight.

I walked into the circle, sword at the ready.

"Hey, I'll count you down!" Heard someone call.

I turned my head to see a blond pigtailed girl in a yellow dress. _Ah, this must be Lissa._

"Sure," Ephraim responded before I could.

She bounded over quickly, looking quite excited for the match.

"3…2…1… Go!"

* * *

My foot slipped out of the circle, meaning Ephraim bet me fair and square. We were both dripping with sweat, clutching hips or shoulders that began to bruise.

"Ephraim is the winner!" Lissa cheered from the sidelines.

He grinned, and I couldn't help but smile too. He's fierce with a lance, but quite kind and understanding away from a fight.

"Thanks for the match." Ephraim managed to get out cleanly through ragged breathing. He held a hand out. I took it into a hard shake.

"Anytime," I replied, sounding less-than-graceful, squeezed between dry heaving.

I turned to put my training sword away when I saw someone nearby. Aloysius, who seemed to have been watching us for a bit. She was clapping, looking pleased.

"That was great, you two!" She complimented.

I was about to reply to her when something near a pillar caught my eye. It seemed-.

Whoever it was launched towards us, axe in hand. _They're fast!_ I hardly had enough time to raise my sword before our weapons made contact, the pure ricochet from the force making my hand go numb.

"Jesus, man! Think you could've waited a second?" A slightly shocked Aloysius called to my combatant.

I finally had a chance to look them in the face without pure adrenaline distracting me. I recognized him immediately.

 _Legion._

"Ready for round twoses? Come on, come on, come on!" He taunted, resting his training axe on his shoulder.

"Aloysius, was this your doing!?" I turned to the Summoner.

"Funnily enough, it was actually his. Think of it as an endurance test! You'll be fightin' more than one opponent on the field." She reasoned, ignoring my initial plore to _keep this man away from me_.

"Yes, but-." I leaned closer towards her, putting a cupped hand over half of my mouth, "Why him?"

"We heardses that," Legion called.

Aloysius burst into laughter, the kind bordering on mania, "Oh, come on! It isn't that bad, just go ahead! If you have that must disdain for 'im, why not let 'im know with a couple 'a hits? Slap 'im around a bit!"

"Hm… Fine. But only because this 'endurance test' sounds interesting." I reluctantly complied, raising the training sword into a comfortable position.

"Great! I'll count you guys down." Aloysius offered, standing closer to the chalk ring.

I looked towards my opponent. It was impossible to read him because of that blasted mask.

"3!" Aloysius began counting, "2!"

Legion gripped his axe with two hands, getting into a more agile stance. I don't completely remember how he fights, all I know is he's fast and fights dirty.

"1!" Aloysius almost made me go early, as she spaced the 'go' too far. "...GO!"

I started with some quick thrusts, which were denied by a sidestep. He answered back with a quick swing, much quicker than what I would've guessed. I managed a block, but the sheer force almost had me spiraling. Before I could compose myself, there was a sharp pain at my side, forcing a gasp out of me. _He kicked me, I think_.

"Ouch, that's playing rough," Aloysius commented while I pulled myself back up.

"Had enoughses? Uwee hee hee!" Legion faced me. I could tell he was grinning under that mask.

"Just getting started." Before we could continue with the banter, I launched off my front-facing foot, prepping a backhanded slash.

The hit connected at an unarmoured spot on his neck. I ducked in preparation for a retaliation swing before bouncing back. I was thinking that might've stunned him, but he followed on my way back, hitting me in the back of the head with the blunt end of his axe. I was seeing stars, but had just enough composure to block a follow-up strike. From the backward positing of my hand, I flicked the sword down, like cracking a whip. It caught a spot behind his right kneecap. He flinched heavily, but didn't fall. Pivoting away, I swung again, towards one of his wrists. He reeled back before it could land, leaving me open. The blow I received to my back would've been lethal, but because these weapons were fake, the most it did was knock the wind out of me. Backing up frantically, I tried to put air back into my lungs, but Legion saw an opportunity. I was rushed down, but managed out of the way before he swung. Slashing at the air in full force made him trip up a bit. I noticed the lack of armor at his back, he was completely open. Before he could turn to face me, I performed some quick jabs, ending with a quick blunt hit. He recoiled hard, but caught me by surprise with a spin. I was caught in the arm and almost sent flying. I almost collided with Aloysius, meaning I was outside of the ring.

"Wait, are we playing ring-out or knockout rules?" Aloysius asked.

"I'm rung-out and knocked out. Does it matter?" I retaliated.

"Easy, tiger. Here." She leaned down, offering me a hand. I took it unknowingly, almost having my arm dislocated from the pull. I was upright, though.

"Whoa!"

"Sorry, sorry! You're lighter than I thought."

"Was… that meant to be a compliment or an insult?"

"Neither? I dunno." She shrugged.

She clapped her hands together, smiling again, "Well, that was a pretty good game, fella's!"

I felt broken everywhere, and Legion had a hand on his neck where I hit him before. Lissa already had a staff ready.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Stuff to do!" Aloysius waved us off before heading for the door.

* * *

Healed up and practice weapons put away, it was just me and Legion, awkwardly looking at each other.

I decided to speak up first, "...Look. I may have said some things before, but I have to give you credit for your abilities. If I have to work with you… I won't complain."

"We allses understand your skepticism. " He replied. _That was… a surprisingly normal response._

I held out my hand to shake on it. He paused for a second, like he didn't know how to shake someone's hand. Like a sudden realization, he took it into a strong shake, nearly upsetting my footing.

"Gods!" I said in reaction, "I must _really_ be a lightweight to be tugged around like this."

Afterwards, we said our goodbyes. Perhaps he would go find Aloysius, since she seems to be the only one in acquaintance with him… besides me, perhaps. He is an odd fellow, but I'm sure that isn't entirely a bad thing. A bit of weird can liven things up around this prim and proper atmosphere.

We'll just have to see.


End file.
